


You Can Say A Lot in 140 Characters

by jacksqueen16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 140 characters, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dialogue, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Smut, Twitter Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksqueen16/pseuds/jacksqueen16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call it what you like. Smut. Porn. Lemon. It's all in 140 characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Salty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on Twitter, hence the 140 characters. Use your imagination to fill in the blanks. ;)

Hands run through his hair, gripping, pulling. The hunter moans around the cock in his mouth as he holds onto Cas's hips. Salt, musk, angel.


	2. Whispers

"Tell me what you need."

The words are soft in Dean's ear, a whisper against his skin, reverberating into his very soul.

"You," he gasps.


	3. Are you sure?

"Are you sure this is how it works?"

"Cas, trust me."

"I trust you."

"Hold still then—just let me—arghh."

"Dean."

"I know."

"Right there!"


	4. Languorous

On his knees, Dean is boneless, languorous, Cas's tongue making him moan. The angel laps against his hole, and Dean shudders. "Gimme more."


	5. The Third Commandment

"Christ." Dean growls against Cas's shoulder as he's fucked into the mattress. He still hasn't learned not to take the Lord’s name in vain.


End file.
